The invention generally relates generally to medical devices for the drainage of fluids, and more specifically to ureteral stents.
A ureter is a tubular passageway in a human body that conveys urine from a kidney to a bladder. The ureter begins with the renal pelvis and ends at the trigone region of the bladder, i.e., the triangulated area between both ureteral orifices and the bladder neck. Urine is transported through the ureter under the influence of hydrostatic pressure, assisted by contractions of muscles located within the walls (lining) of the ureter. Some patients experience a urological condition known as ureteral blockage or obstruction. Some common causes of ureteral blockage are the formation of tumors or abnormalities within the ureteral lining, or the formation and passage of kidney stones.
Ureteral stents are used to facilitate urinary drainage from the kidneys to the bladder in patients having a ureteral obstruction or injury, or to protect the integrity of the ureter in a variety of surgical manipulations. Stents may be used to treat or avoid ureter obstructions (such as ureteral stones or ureteral tumors) which disrupt the flow of urine from the kidneys to the bladder. Serious obstructions may cause urine to back up into the kidneys, threatening renal function. Ureteral stents may also be used after endoscopic inspection of the ureter.
A stent may be uncomfortable to a patient because of intramural tunnel pain, imposed by the stent itself or in combination with intraoperative trauma inflicted from device passage. Pain may also be caused by urine reflux back up the ureter during increased bladder pressure, e.g., during voiding. Further, pain may stem from trigome irritation resulting from constant irritation, imposed by the bladder anchoring features or in combination with intraoperative trauma inflicted from device passage. Moreover, discomfort may arise from flank pain, caused by reflux or kidney anchoring.
Ureteral stents typically are tubular in shape, terminating in two opposing ends: a kidney distal end and a bladder proximal end. Existing ureteral stents compensate for the motion between the kidney and bladder by employing a pair of coil end-effectors, with one effector placed in the bladder proximal end and the other in the kidney distal end. As motion occurs, the ureter slides up and down the stent body. Any other travel results in an uncurling of the end effector(s).